The present invention relates to the switching and routing of data between devices in a network. In some networks, a user logs in to a system by providing authentication credentials at a terminal device. Upon verification of the authentication credentials, a user virtualization session may be established at one or more host devices. The session allows the user to interact with one or more system resources by sending and receiving session data.
However, in some networks users may frequently migrate between client devices. Typically, to migrate from a first client device to a second client device, a user terminates his or her session by logging out of the first client device and creates a new session by logging in to the second client device. The termination and creation of sessions incidental to user migration is time-consuming, uses network resources, and can be disruptive to the workflow of the user.
Additionally, in some networks a first user at a first terminal device may wish to share a screen image or other session data with a second user at a second terminal device. To do so, the session data to be shared typically must be transmitted twice from the host device to both the first terminal device and the second terminal. This duplicate transmission of the same session data to different terminal devices may consume resources at the host device